El diario salvó mi nombre
by Aracelyux
Summary: Este es el segundo fic de Sherlock que me animo a hacer, obviamente nada de los personajes me pertenece , solo "Sharon" , (eso que) , no soy buena haciendo cosas romanticas así que espero igual disfruten el fic, que es algo canon, y si no les agrada de antemano pido una disculpa por haberles hecho perder su tiempo. Gracias por leer.
1. Chapter 1

**Código Braille **

En el centro de la sala me encontraba leyendo el periódico, fue sorprendente como después del regreso de mi compañero los periódicos comenzaron nuevamente a hablar bien de él, yo consideraba a todos esos periodistas que primero lo difamaron mal y luego le trataron bien como un montón de hipócritas amarillistas, a veces solo de masoquista me ponía a leer los diarios, se había generado en mi un gran rencor ante todos aquellos individuos, excepto en una persona, un autor anónimo que tenía una columna en el diario matutino de Londres, este sujeto justo después de que se publicara el articulo donde se mencionaba que Sherlock era un fraude, fue el único que lo defendió diciendo : _¿Quién contrata un actor para que sea un villano?, no esperen, ¿Quién finge ser un genio solo para llamar la atención?, creo que ni si quiera el hombre más necesitado de atención es capaz de tanto, además de que fingir ser un genio debe ser sumamente difícil, y si no es así entonces los reto a intentarlo, adelante, háganlo, finjan semejante cosa y contraten gente, porque quizá no lo saben, pero Moriarty no fue el único que "venció" a Sherlock Holmes, ¿me vais a decir qué también contrato a la Mujer y a la tripulación del "Gloria Scott" y qué eran un montón de actores que se le escaparon a propósito?, no lo creo, eso es subestimar otras mentes, no sé ustedes pero __**Yo sí creo en Sherlock Holmes.**_

Las palabras de esta persona completamente desconocida me conmovieron y me asombraron, sobre todo porque sabía detalles sobre los casos, detalles que no escribí en mi blog y aun así los descubrió, esta persona siguió defendiendo a Sherlock, lo defendía día con día, hasta su regreso, y fue gracias a esta persona que yo seguía sintiendo la presencia de Sherlock, aunque seguía deprimido me reconfortaba saber que allá afuera había alguien más que opinaba lo mismo que yo, esta persona desconocida del periódico matutino de Londres salvo el nombre de Sherlock, sin embargo yo vivía intrigado, el no saber quién sería esa persona, sospechaba de Mycroft, pero, ¿El escribiendo para un diario?, no, no me lo creía, la intriga me mataba de curiosidad, quería saber quién era esta persona e invitarle un café o algo, charlar con alguien que me entendía me ayudaría a salir más pronto de la depresión, desgraciadamente nunca se me hizo conocer a esta persona, luego entro a mi vida Mary, y la intriga fue desapareciendo con el tiempo, lo cual fue mera coincidencia pues dejo de crear su columna referente a Sherlock con menos frecuencia, hubo un momento en el que pensaba que quizá…. solo quizá Sherlock no había muerto y era el mismo quien limpiaba su nombre, pero luego veía la fría tumba, y desaparecía mi ilusión, volvía a la realidad… pero luego el regreso, obviamente le mencione de la columna, me dijo que no había sido él, ¿me estaría mintiendo o seria cierto?, después de lo que había hecho ya no confiaba en lo que me decía, así que tuve que seguir que viviendo con la duda hasta que una tarde nublada de otoño esa persona llego a nuestra puerta.

Había pasado ya casi medio año desde el regreso de mi compañero había regresado, salí antes de mi trabajo así que fui a darme una vuelta a Baker Street antes de regresar con Mary, no paso mucho tiempo después de que yo llegue al piso cuando tocaron de forma muy desesperada la puerta, algo exhausto me levanté y atendí.

Una mujer de mi estatura, pálida de cabello oscuro y ojos grandes color avellana, (demasiado joven, no tendría más de 20 años, creo) estaba frente a la puerta, tenía una mirada tierna como un cachorro extraviado y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, algo agitada, respiraba entre cortado, obviamente había llegado corriendo. Sherlock se acercó un poco a la puerta para ver quién era nuestra nueva cliente, yo amablemente la invite a pasar, (aunque ya no era mi deber hacerlo pues no era mi casa, pero debía hacerlo ya que Sherlock aún no comprendía que cuando alguien toca se le invita a entrar), tímidamente la mujer asintió y se sentó en una silla que deje a su alcance, entonces Sherlock se sentó frente a ella y comenzó a examinarla en lo que ella tomaba un poco de aire.

- Está amenazada de muerte, no me sorprende por su profesión, periodista – musito mientras la chica aun tomaba aire, entonces ella sonrió y asintió.

- Necesito su ayuda, de verdad me urge este asunto – dijo precipitada, al parecer Sherlock no era el único con falta de modales.

- Obvio por eso está aquí, pero necesito más de usted, cuente su caso, primero, ¿su nombre? –

- Prefiero el anonimato si no le molesta señor Sherlock Holmes – dijo enojada, Sherlock le sonrió.

- Claro, sabe no me gusta ayudar gente anónima, así que adiós, gracias, pueden seguirla amenazando – respondió a secas, la chica bufó y entonces se quedó pensativa unos momentos.

- Mi nombre es Sharon Hunter, como usted dijo soy periodista, pero ni tanto, soy algo más que eso, yo soy escritor de consulta, la mente maestra del periodismo (del verdadero no de esos amarillistas estúpidos) por eso fui la única persona que se atrevió a defenderlo tanto tiempo, después de su presunta muerte – mi compañero empezó a reír sonoramente ante aquella afirmación yo solo me quede viéndole asombrado, ¿Era ella quién creía en Sherlock además de mí? , ¿O solo buscaba impresionar?, muchos buscaban eso.

- ¿Y eso qué diablos es eso? -

- Algo similar a lo que usted hace, cuando los idiotas no tienen idea de que hacer van y buscan mi ayuda, entonces yo les ayudo (si me interesa) a escribir y dar a conocer información correcta, no solo información, varios autores de novelas van conmigo a conseguir ideas de mi o un visto bueno, ya que soy capaz de escribir cualquier cosa aun cuando no sepa nada del tema, pero no solo se hacer eso señor Holmes, además tengo un talento para comprender lo que leo –

- vaya, que tierno intento de no mantenerme aburrido, y muy entretenido, prosiga –

- ¿No me cree? –

- No –

- Bien, entonces déjeme demostrárselo – la chica se levanta del asiento y camina en círculos alrededor de Sherlock – siendo usted el autor de los 243 tipos de tabaco yo puedo decir mucho de usted, siempre he creído que la escritura expone nuestra mente o incluso nuestro "corazón" metafóricamente hablando, nunca verá dos trabajos escritos iguales, solo si son copias.

- ¿Qué puede decir en base a mi escrito de 243 tipos de tabaco y como lo mejoraría? – pregunta aburrido

- De entrada el título, nunca ponga un numero extenso de título las personas se crearan la idea de que es un texto tedioso al ver que existe tanto tabaco, en segundo lugar no lo describiría a como los fui descubriendo, sino del menos peligroso al más dañino eso aumentaría el interés del lector, o bien del menos sabroso al del mejor sabor, en tercer lugar el fondo de su blog, color oscuro, no aburre pues hay contraste, pero a la larga se torna aburrido si no agrega imágenes distintivas, he ahí porque no tiene tantos lectores del tema, ahora, pasando a lo que puedo saber en base a eso – se queda viendo fijamente sus ojos y sonríe, la mirada de cachorro se había desvanecido – el mejor de la clase, desde niño, pero no crea que fue porque nació con un gran cerebro, fue la presión de sus padres a aspirar a ser lo mejor y la constante comparación que le hacían con su hermano mayor, ese pequeño gusanito de envidia que siempre ha prevalecido en usted porque nunca quiere aceptar la derrota es lo que lo hace tan soberbio y egocéntrico, su tía murió de cáncer y su madre casi le saca un susto cuando la ve tirada en el suelo porque cuando usted es apenas un niño, por eso aunque le gusten los cigarrillos los evita, no quiere que le ocurra algo como a las mujeres de su familia y por eso se conforma con usar tres parches de nicotina cada que esta estresado, ¿quiere qué diga más? – la forma en lo que declaro todo aquello me recordó un poco a mi compañero, sobretodo porque note que Sherlock frunció el ceño cuando menciono lo de Mycroft, ¿entonces si era cierto?, cuando la chica termino de hablar mi compañero negó con la cabeza.

- No fue una tía, fue mi abuela, lo demás si es cierto, pero ya no siga, ahora sé cómo descubrió que Moriarty no era un actor, usted lee entre líneas – dice sonriente.

- Solo me basto leer el encabezado de la noticia, la palabra "Falso" (_FAKE_) estaba demasiado grande, es decir que la noticia era falsa -

- ¿Y su caso es? – pregunta algo más entusiasmado pero no lo suficiente, ocultando su interés, ambos estábamos realmente interesados, lo note en su mirada brillosa, teníamos frente a nosotros a la persona que a pesar de no haber conocido a Sherlock creyó en el ciegamente, gracias a esa persona el nombre de Sherlock se fue limpiando, y aunque él no lo fuera a aceptar, le debía mucho a esa persona.

- Como dije yo puedo comprender lo que leo, con eso me refiero a que mediante cualquier texto que me den yo puedo averiguar mucho de la persona, e incluso la identidad de la persona si me envían un texto escrito anónimamente, el único problema es que a mi poder han estado llegando cartas escritas con un código que no domino por lo tanto no puedo descifrarlo – la señorita saca de su saco unas hojas, estaba todo hecho a mano en código de Braille, mi amigo comenzó a examinar las hojas detalladamente.

- ¿Se hace llamar mente maestra y no puede leer un código de Braille?- pregunto muy divertido.

- ¡Pero claro que entiendo! – grita molesta - sé lo que dicen las cartas, cada palabra, lo que no sé es quien las envía y la razón por la que me urge saber quién está enviando todo esto es porque mañana mismo iba enviar un reportaje sobre un político corrupto de Francia, pero no podré hacerlo si quien me envía las cartas es esa persona, yo podría deducir quien envía esto por su letra, su redacción, sus faltas de ortografía o la perfección de la misma, aún si estuviera escrito en computadora, desgraciadamente al estar escritas en Braille y ser este un código monótono me es difícil, esperaba que usted me ayudara a descubrir quien estaba escribiéndome estas amenazas y lo atrapara antes de enviar mi reportaje al diario. – .

- Suena interesante, pero, ¿Por qué ayudarle?, es decir, simplemente no envié ese reportaje por seguridad – dijo Sherlock mientras volvía a colocar las cartas en Braille sobre la mesa, precipitadamente la joven coloco su mano sobre la de él, para evitar que soltara las cartas.

- Yo limpie su nombre en la prensa señor Holmes, creo que me lo debe – dijo acercándose un poco a su rostro y con un tono de angustia.

- Yo no pedí su ayuda, usted limpio mi nombre por gusto – respondió con su usual tono de frialdad.

- Exacto, si algo no soporto son las mentiras, la injusticia, además disfruto hacer mi trabajo, sé que usted igual así que confió en que me ayudaran, ¿Cierto John? – dijo y voleo a verme con esa mirada tierna de cachorro, no me resistí y asentí – eh, si creo que es lo justo, ella te ayudo antes, deberíamos ayudarla Sherlock – dije, pero él me ignoro.

- ¿No tienes al menos algún sospechoso?, obviamente es alguien que no le gusta lo que haces, ¿Qué haz publicado recientemente que moleste a alguien? – le dije a la chica que ya se dirigía a la silla donde estaba sentada al inicio.

- TODO lo que escribo le molesta a TODOS, TODOS son sospechosos John, es el precio de estar del lado del bien, todo mundo se vuelve tu enemigo, podría ser un terrorista, algún famoso, otro político, un narcotraficante, un doctor negligente, un escritor al que le pedí mucho dinero por ayudarlo, o incluso hasta un colega mío podría ser culpable, cualquiera, por eso necesito de su ayuda, de ambos – dijo un poco desesperada las ultimas palabras.

- Lo haré, solo porque sé lo que se siente ayudar a todos y aun así ser enemigo del mundo – susurro sin mirarle a los ojos.

- Gracias – nos dijo entusiasmada a los dos y mi compañero volvió a tomar las cartas escritas en Braille.

- Bueno John, parece que tenemos otro caso, ¿Por qué no toman el té mientras examino esto más a detalle? – dijo, asentí y fui a hacer algo de té para nuestra invitada mientras él se adentraba en su palacio mental junto con las hojas.

Ese pues es el primer capítulo espero seguirle pero advierto que soy medio Moffat, (tardo en hacer las cosas) XD, así que paciencia gente. Si vieron un error de dedo, redacción, coma que se me pasó, etc., menciónelo porque pues no soy perfecta y esto de los _fics_ me ayuda a mejorar, ideas, sugerencias y quejas son bienvenidas igual.

Gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los sospechosos**

Mientras me senté junto a la señorita a tomar algo de té, Sherlock examinaba las hojas detalladamente, se levantó divertido como un niño esperanzado y corrió con las hojas para verlas desde su microscopio, un silencio incomodo invadió la sala, estaba algo entusiasmado por haber conocido en persona a quien había limpiado el nombre de Sherlock, quería agradecerle y decirle lo mucho que ayudaron sus palabras cuando yo seguía deprimido, pero nada salía de mis labios, ella tosió, (no sé si lo fingió, era una tos algo falsa a mi parecer) así que me anime a hablar, dije algo muy idiota, lo admito, pero peor era nada.

- Salud – musite.

- ¿Eh?, no estornude, pero gracias igual – me respondió (les dije que era algo bobo mi comentario) la chica dejo la taza sobre la mesa y me miro, como si esperara a que yo dijera algo, fue extraño pero esa mirada me recordó un poco a Sherlock.

- dígalo doctor Watson, aunque apoyo mucho la filosofía de mi ídolo, el señor Holmes, a mí no me molesta recibir halagos, es bueno sobre estimarse – dijo en voz baja, escondiéndose tras la taza, tomándola nuevamente.

- ¿Qué? – pregunte asombrado, ¿De dónde había sacado esas cosas? , vi como rodó los ojos y suspiro decepcionada.

- ¿Me he equivocado entonces?, oh vaya, me dio la impresión de que me quería dar las gracias, ya sabe, por la columna que le estuve haciendo a Holmes para defenderlo los últimos años, sé que usted siempre creyó en él, que leía mi columna siempre que podía y que mis palabras lo reanimaban, creí que estaba entusiasmado y quería agradecerme pero no le salían las palabras – susurro triste, entonces comprendí, ella también era una especie de, ¿bruja?, ¿lectora de mentes?, no sé, eso que hacía Sherlock también, aunque honestamente esto era más de sentido común, cualquiera lo hubiera deducido, de igual manera me sonroje un poco.

- Eh… sí de hecho, o sea, no se equivocó, está en lo cierto, la verdad me siento muy entusiasmado, usted me ayudó mucho y a mi amigo, sin si quiera conocernos, la cosa es, que no sé qué decir, lo resumo en un gracias – le explique titubeando un poco, dejo de nuevo su taza en la mesa y me sonrió.

- De nada, por cierto, puede "tutearme", nunca me han gustado las formalidades, soy menor que usted, y hablándome así me hace sentir mayor – dijo entre risas, entonces asentí igual de sonriente, ya había menos tensión en la sala, tome más confianza.

- Entonces, ¿Sharon?, haces algo parecido a Sherlock, solo que, ¿con las palabras? – pregunte para ir dejando silencios incomodos de lado.

- Ehh… supongo, aunque obviamente soy un nivel muy inferior, vaya lo que hago no se compara creo, pero gracias – me respondió apenada – sin embargo, tengo algo que él no, verá, Sherlock se guía por lo que lleva puesto una persona, ¿no?, por ende tiene que verle, yo en cambio no, no es absolutamente necesario el contacto visual, me basta con leer algo personal de la persona, un diario, una carta, un mensaje, un blog – dijo eso ultimo guiñándome el ojo – aun siendo alguien anónimo, o que nunca haya visto en mi vida, da igual, sus palabras me dicen mucho – declaro sonriente.

Sherlock quien aparentemente estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos contesto desde donde estaba.

- MOMENTO – grito precipitado y regresó rápido con nosotros.

- ¿Pasa algo señor Holmes, descubrió algo? –

- Sí, de hecho, lo que acabas de decir, repítelo – dijo (ordeno) a la chica, sentándose hincado frente a ella, note como se puso nerviosa y sonrojada.

- Emm….¿eh?, ah claro, dije que aun sin conocer personalmente a la persona válgame la redundancia, yo podía saber mucho de esta persona, por lo que escribía, ya se lo había dicho, creo – respondió apresurada, mi amigo la miro unos instantes, arqueo una ceja y se levantó animado.

- ¡Claro!, muchas gracias, eso ayuda mucho, ahora se reducen nuestros sospechosos – dijo como para sí mismo sonriente, yo y Sharon lo miramos asombrados, obviamente no entendíamos.

- ¿Cómo ayuda? – me anime a preguntar, naturalmente Sherlock bufó.

- Obviamente la persona que envía estas cartas conoce la habilidad de nuestra cliente, Sharon afirma que ya ha recibido amenazas anteriormente, obviamente de criminales de los cuales nunca llega a tener contacto, pues imagino que al descubrir quiénes son Sharon lo informa luego los atrapan, entonces, ¿Cómo van a saber de la habilidad de ella si nunca la han tratado más "a fondo"?, digo, no es como que se ponga a decirle a sus amenazadores, "oye sé quién eres por como escribes", ¿O sí Sharon? – explico apresurado, la chica negó con la cabeza tímidamente – no, no les digo nada, Sherlock está en lo cierto – susurro y mi amigo prosiguió con su explicación – entonces eliminamos por ende a todos los que le han amenazado anteriormente, este es un nuevo sujeto que le amenaza, alguien que sabe de esta peculiaridad de Sharon, la pregunta ahora es, ¿quién?, si nuestra cliente es discreta a la hora de confesar su segunda habilidad que tiene todos solo conocen la primera que es la de "mejorar" cualquier texto, entonces nuestro número se reduce aún más, ahora Sharon quiero que seas completamente honesta conmigo, ¿Quién más además de nosotros sabe de lo que eres capaz de hacer con una simple oración escrita? – pregunto nuevamente acercándose a la chica.

- ¿Eh?, ah claro, no muchos honestamente, solo en casos extremos se me sale decir esto, obviamente Scotland Yard lo sabe … en América igual, de joven cuando aún vivía con mis padres, ayude a resolver un misterio, el segundo Zodiaco, y bueno, hay otras personas que podrían saberlo … uno de ellos no sé cómo se enteró, supongo que por medio de alguien más que ayude, más bien, que intente ayudar, ¿no me explico o sí? – dijo muy rápido y con bastantes nervios, yo honestamente no le entendí nada, pero al parecer Sherlock sí pues este asintió.

- Que no te de pena, no te juzgaremos, dinos, ¿A quién más ayudaste? – la chica suspiro de nuevo muy decepcionada y se quedó pensativa varios segundos, se levantó y miro hacia la puerta, evitando nuestros rostros.

- Intente ayudar a tu hermano… con el caso de la mujer, y a quien ayude, fue a… fue a… Moriarty, ellos dos saben de mi habilidad, no sé cómo lo supo James, imagino que por medio de tu hermano, ¿O de Irene?, no sé, pero lo sabe, igual James está muerto… puedes descartarlo, lo mismo a "ella", ¿también murió no?, no me hago la idea de que sea el otro Holmes quien me envié esas cartas, así que no se Sherlock, por eso busco tu ayuda. - nos contó en voz baja, absorta en la puerta, con un tono de tristeza.

- ¿Ayudaste a Moriarty?, ¿Cómo, y Por qué? – pregunto muy serio mi colega.

- ¡Fue antes de saber quién era en realidad! – Carraspeo a la defensiva – me pidió ayudarle, con algo de lo que me arrepiento mucho, ¿saben cómo corrompió los códigos del banco?, mi culpa, le ayudé a conseguir unos códigos yo, sé que fue muy idiota de mi parte, me deje llevar un momento de debilidad, extorsión, lo siento – susurraba angustiada – no creí que algo como eso iría tan lejos, creí que solo buscaba el maldito dinero, no sabía quién era James…, luego vi lo del juicio, lo de "Richard" en el diario, y lo del suicidio… - dijo eso ultimo con la voz un poco quebradiza entonces continuo – es por eso que también me tome la molestia de limpiar así su nombre señor Holmes, fue una forma de enmendar mi gran error, de quitarme la culpa – explico ya viéndonos a los ojos, yo me conmoví un poco, mientras que mi amigo seguía algo indignado, pero dejo de lado aquello, concentrándose más en el caso.

- Bien – se limitó a contestar desinteresado – eh, ¿Qué tiene que ver el caso de la mujer en esto?, bueno veo que mucho, ya que quizá mi hermano ahora también es sospechoso – dice un poco más interesado nuevamente.

- No, yo no lo creo, es tu hermano no debería de – se apresuró a alegar.

- Que sea mi hermano no es evidencia para descartarlo, por algo lo mencionaste, así que dame más detalles por favor – respondió a secas, la chica apenada asintió y comenzó a explicar.

- Bien, supongo que primero han de querer saber cómo me entere del caso, ¿o no? – ambos asentimos atentos a sus palabras – como mencione antes, mi trabajo es ayudar a la gente a escribir, anteriormente ya me había topado a la mujer, yo ayudaba al novelista a escribir cuando ella apareció, no me tomo más que ver su sitio para ver que tramaba, igual el tonto nunca me hizo caso y por eso perdió a su esposa, en fin, tiempo después, la niña mimada con la que se tomó fotos, bueno, yo era su asesora en literatura, así que de nuevo me la tope y volví a saber que tramaba, entonces acudí inmediatamente con los tutores de esa niña incluyendo a tu hermano, y ofrecí mi ayuda, pero vilmente me rechazo, entonces cuando quiso mi ayuda, yo me negué, me envió un mensaje diciendo "sé que hablas con ella, ¿no sabes de casualidad esa clave?, mi hermano aun no da con el resultado" a lo que respondí "lo siento mucho, no tengo idea de que clave me habla", obviamente mentí, sabía que se refería a su celular, y si, si sabía la clave, pero mi estúpido orgullo me impidió ayudar – nos contó otra vez sin mirarnos a los rostros.

- Por eso inconscientemente lo tienes de sospechoso, ¿ojo por ojo?, no lo ayudaste antes, y ahora, ¿él se las cobra? – expreso sonriente.

- Para nada, sé que los Holmes no son así – obviamente mentía, pues lo dijo en un tono casi sarcástico, pero mi amigo y yo no dijimos nada al respecto.

- ¿Cómo supiste de la clave antes que nosotros? – me atreví a preguntar, Sherlock obviamente no tenía el interés, su egocentrismo no le iba a dejar aceptar que alguien descubrió algo antes que el (menos si se trataba de una mujer, y aún menos si esta era menor) por ende no tenía ni el más mínimo interés, pero yo sí.

- ¿Sabe cuál es el problema con las mujeres bonitas doctor Watson?, creen que todos nos enamoramos de ellas, no fue difícil entonces "abrir mi corazón" , para que ella abriera el suyo, esa era la ayuda que le ofrecí al Holmes mayor, ser su espía, haciéndome pasar por una fiel enamorada de esa mujer, pues ya tenía un par de meses enviándole mensajes, diario, declarándole sentimientos ficticios hacia ella, los cuales no creía y yo "sufría" el rechazo constante, pero de pronto, comenzó a cambiar, como si supiera lo que es ser rechazado por alguien admirable – le dirigió una mirada divertida a mi amigo y continuo – fue entonces cuando comenzó a creerme y forjamos una "amistad", dos corazones despechados que se compartían todo, nunca me dio la clave, pero la dio a entender … pues comenzó a llamarle Sher – dijo sonriente, mi amigo rodó los ojos y cambio el tema de pronto, no sin antes hacer un comentario sarcástico al respecto.

- ¿También eres bisexual? – pregunto divertido, la chica frunció el ceño

- NO, se fingir mis emociones, es todo, curioso, que nunca haya sentido algo real y se me dé muy bien hacerlo parecer – respondió fingiendo una ofensa.

- Bien, entonces ya tenemos dos en la lista, ¿ve?, le dije que se reduciría nuestro trabajo, Mycroft y alguien de la liga de Moriarty deben ser quienes envían estar cartas tan espantosas, entonces hay que salir, la veo luego Sharon, una cosa, por seguridad, y para engañar al criminal, olvídese de ese maldito reportaje al francés, luego lo saca a la luz, no hoy, no mañana, ¿entendió?, es fundamental que me haga caso – la chica algo nerviosa asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿eh?, entonces, ¿Cómo dará con la persona?, digo en caso de no ser su hermano – pregunto preocupada.

- No se angustie, yo me encargo, cuando tenga noticias le pediré que venga, otra cosa, procure no quedarse mucho tiempo en un mismo sitio, no este sola, y finja no saber nada aun, ¿sí?, siga mis recomendaciones y todo irá bien – le explico sonriente.

- Gracias señor Holmes, y gracias doctor, sé que lograran resolver esto – nos dijo entusiasmada, se despidió de nosotros con un abrazo muy tímido, ambos le correspondimos, la chica nos dio su número por si dábamos con el sujeto y se retiró bastante aliviada. Yo mientras tanto tome mi chaqueta, Sherlock su abrigo y su bufanda y nos encaminamos a otro caso.

Nota: sugerencias, ideas, quejas, si vieron un error o algo, coméntenlo. XD Gracias


End file.
